Dogs Aren't For Everyone
by yaoyan
Summary: Rachel's bored with everyone in camp playing capture the flag. So when Apollo drops by and gives her advise to go get a pet she immediately takes it. She'll find that boredom won't come again for a very long time. A cute little one-shot staring Rachel and a puppy.


**A/N**-I don't have a dog but I have friends who have a dog. Hopefully I wrote it correctly. Thanks to my Beta Jayfire for adding in all those commas that I somehow forget and reading over my story. You should read her stories. There may not be a lot but the quality is good (so far...just kidding it's going to be awesome all the way!).

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. What did you think?

* * *

"How's my favorite orac-" said Apollo popping in on Rachel Dare one fine Friday afternoon. He stopped when he saw the state of her cave. "What happened here?"

The front or her cave looked completely normal. The light was dim; the only light coming from the entrance of her cave cast an eerie shadow over the single chair and table. On the table laid several pieces of paper that had different prophecies on them as well as a few blank pieces sheets. Hidden in the corner was a CD player. This was the oracles "work" area, or as she liked to call it "the freak people out when they came to visit" place.

Behind the curtains was her actual room. In her usual only somewhat-messy cave there were paint cans all over the floor, half finished canvases filled the room — each done with a different technique — all her supplies and stuff were scattered over the floor. Pillows that were thrown around beforehand were now in various places. Piles of sketches showered the floor. Rachel Elizabeth Dare herself was spread out across her bed, her head dangling off and her feet on the wall, a tangled MP3 beside her.

Her shocking red hair was dangling to the floor as she counted the cracks on her wall. She was wearing casual clothes, her usual paint splattered jeans with holes that she had made and a hoodie.

Her face had one distinct expression. It was simple really. She was _bored_.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ to do," she moaned and then she flipped out of bed, her eyes widening when she saw Apollo.

"Don't you know to knock?" she asked crossing her arms "I mean I could be dressing."

"I'm a god. We know these stuff," Winked Apollo making Rachel roll her eyes. "And it seems to me that you have a serious case of boredom."

_No Styx Sherlock,_ thought Rachel as she flopped back on her bed and went back to counting the cracks on the walls.

If Apollo heard that he didn't show it.

"Now the only way to cure boredom is to —"

"No. I am not throwing a party with the Party Ponies, or letting them loose with paintballs, chocolate mousse, and panda bears," Interrupted Rachel still in her monotone voice.

"Actually I was going say go find a friend."

"Do you really think I would be here if I could just go hang out with a friend?" said Rachel bluntly. "It's Friday so everyone's playing capture the flag!"

"Then go get a pet to play with but that party's not a bad idea," mused Apollo taking a step forward "You know if we also invite-"

And then he popped out probably to plan his party.

_A pet! Why didn't I think of that?_ Rachel thought getting up. _A pet would be a great way to keep her busy. It's so weird that Apollo had a good idea. But then again he is a god even if he acts so stupid sometimes._

_Now what pet should I get? Not a hamster. There can't be a repeat of Fluffy…_

* * *

A little while later back in her cozy cave at Camp Half-blood Rachel Elizabeth Dare was cleaning up her room (sort of), and creating a corner for her new puppy she had named Midget. He was the smallest of the bunch but the most energetic. He was a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with red and white fur. His ears, along with part of his tail were red. To Rachel, his ears were just like her hair.

She filled two bowls up with water and some dogfood and put a big pile of newspapers on the ground — away from the food, but still in that general area.

"That's about it," she smiled and opened the cage, "Welcome to your new home Midget."

He slowly put a paw out of the cage. Then he looked at Rachel.

"Come on," encouraged Rachel.

He put both paws out. Then suddenly, he barked and jumped on Rachel to lick her face.

"That's a good boy!" she cooed and nudged him down. "Now let's go for a walk.

But of course he didn't listen. Instead Midget started to run around her cave. After many tries Rachel Dare, managed to get the leash over his head and they headed out. They followed the edge of the forest and arrived at the beach. Along the way Midget chased squirrels and got some tree nymphs angry. Then, they walked along the water so Midget could play in it. Rachel didn't dare let him off his leash since it took her so long to get it on.

Then suddenly the conch horn rang out in the distance, signaling dinner.

"Come on boy, let's go back," Rachel said to Midget, who was still splashing in the water.

They arrived a little later and Rachel Dare put her new dog back in his cage. When she locked the door Midget began to whine. Rachel gave him a look. Midget looked back. Rachel narrowed her eyes. The two began a staring contest. The Midget unleashed the ultimate technique, puppy eyes (They work especially well since he _is_ a puppy).

"Fine I'll let you out!" said Rachel in defeat but she knew if she did it would be disastrous. So she pretended to open the cage. Midget barked in approval. "Just stay here and don't touch anything."

He looked back innocently as if he understood.

* * *

The sun was down, casting a nice orange glow as Rachel Elizabeth Dare made her way back from the dinning pavilion humming a little tune. Throughout dinner, Annabeth kept muttering about how on earth she had lost while the winning cabins celebrated. Percy tried to cheer her up but only made it worse. But of course, now they're probably off sucking each other's faces. Rachel snorted with a smirk. That'll cheer Annabeth right up.

Still lost in her thoughts, Rachel suddenly found Midget standing at the door of her cave with her slipper in his mouth. He was still as a statue and it seemed like he was waiting for her to come back.

"Give me that!" said Rachel to her dog, scolding him as she lifted him up and back into the cave. "Didn't I tell you to stay and not touch anything? And how in Hades did you get out?"

He just barked and stared back innocently.

"And how did you get this? It's inside my-"she continued but suddenly stopped when she saw the state of her cave.

Her sheets were torn, important papers with prophecies had pee on them, her MP3 was broken, and her chair was flipper over. Paintings that took her months to do were now ripped and her paint cans spilled over, footprints that looked suspiciously like paws coming out of the paint. Loose pages of who-knows-what-book, as well as pillow fluff scattered the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" cried Rachel Elizabeth Dare and cursed. "This was the reason I kept the cage door locked!"

"You killed my pictures as well as my supplies for the summer!"

"That was my favourite book!"

"Stupid Apollo! Why did I have to listen to him?"

"Uhg! There is pee all over the floor even though I took you for a walk and set up newspapers for you!"

"And WHERE IS MY OTHER SLIPPER!?" Rachel cried out, flipping over the books on the ground.

Midget just ran out of her cave. Seconds later he came back with Rachel's other slipper in his mouth and dropped it in front of her. He barked and stared.

Rachel sighed but couldn't help but smile too as Midget tried to jump on her. With Midget around she would never be bored again, not for a very, _very_ long time.

* * *

**A/N-**Now review on advise, questions or comments!


End file.
